ggbotfandomcom-20200216-history
0.2.3
0.2.3, the Shop update, is a minor update, released February 12th, 2018 @ 8:21pm with build number #060. * Previous udpate: 0.2.2, the Dailies update * Next update: 0.2.4, the Quest update Content Additions * Shop ** New rewritten code. ** Offers are no longer shared between player and they're not generated during the midnight cycle. ** Limitation of 1 purchase per day removed. ** New command >shop reroll, which replaces shop offers with new generated ones. *** First reroll each day is for free. Each next costs 200 * 2 ^ ( - 1)G *** Amount of offers generated is no longer random, but it's affected by the shop favor. **** Players can gain shop favor by buying cards from the shop. Each spent gold adds 1 favor. **** Shop favor decays by 10% every midnight cycle. **** The more favor player has, the more offers will be generated. ***** Shop favor needed for 5/6/7/8/9/10 offers to be generated: 0/1200/2400/3600/4800/6000 ** Cards generated in the shop can be partially affected by the new command >shop preferences|prefs|pref. *** Preferences can be changed via the >shop preferences|prefs|pref add and >shop preferences|prefs|pref remove [] [] commands. **** E.g. with preference Potion with strength 40%, player have 40% to have a Potion in their shop after the reroll. **** Each preference affects 1 offer only. ***** Thus the maximum amount of preferences is 10, but more than 5 preferences are noticable only with 5 or more offers generated. *** Each preference costs shop favor with each reroll. **** Costs are various and are changing over time. ***** Players can reroll with command >shop reroll clean|c to completely ignore their set preferences. **** Players can view list of all available preferences and their prices via the >shop preferences|prefs|pref type|class|keyword|race|set command. **** If player doesn't have enough shop favor to use all preferences during a reroll, preferences don't have any effect. ***** They're not removed though. ** Rarity chances (C/R/E/L): 83/15/1.75/0.25% → ** Rarity cost modifiers (C/R/E/L): 108/112/116/120% → / ** Cost random modifier: 15% → 10% ** view argument in the >shop view command is no longer required. ** Paging removed. (along with the >shop command) * New mechanic: Champion ** Every 7-14 days (chosen randomly) bot declares Champion, the player with the most HP. ** This player gains 1000 + 50% of their HP in gold and loses 50% HP. *** HP lost doesn't count as a damage (it doesn't trigger Protection effects, doesn't remove Equipment's durability etc.) ** Simultaneously receives the new title: Champion *** Increases daily bonus by 10G. *** Only a single player can own this title. Changes * Titles ** Guild L/M/A dailies reward bonus: 20/10/4 → ** Summer L/M/A 2017 dailies reward bonus: 10/5/2 → ** HP required for Guild L/M/A: 6000/4000/2000 → ** % of total cards discovered required for Discoverer L/M/A: 90/70/50 → * Merchant rarity cost modifiers (R/E/L): 105/110/115% → /110/ * Honor loss/reward from the Duel for Favor equation's exponent: 0.6 → 0.5 Inferior updates 0.2.3.0.1 Released February 12th, 2018 @ 8:38pm with build number #061. * Fixed: If shop contained multiple copies of a single card, only one of them was shown in the offer list. ** Ordering offers by their price was turned off (hopefully a temporary solution) to fix this. 0.2.3.1 Released February 13th, 2018 @ 2:56pm with build number #062. * Changed: Dailies multiplier ** If it's 1 or higher, it's increased by with each dailies picked up instead of 0.1. *** If it's 1.5 or higher, it's still increased by 0.01 with each dailies picked up, up to 2. ** Every day player doesn't pick up their daily reward, the multiplier always decreases by , down to 0.5. * Changed: "Offline feedback" (feedback outside the official feedback form accessible via the >feedback command) is now rewarded as well. ** These reward are lower than for the official feedback. ** Receiving reward for offline feedback is not guaranteed. * Changed: Honor loss/reward from the Duel for Favor equation's exponent: 0.5 → 0.55 * Changed: Honor loss for Duel: 75% → of the winner's Honor received * Changed: Interval between nominating new Champions: 7-14 days → 14-28 days * Changed: Shop favor decay: 10%/day → * Fixed: Nominating new Champions didn't work and caused midnight cycle collapse. (except the mana regeneration and daily multiplier decay) * Fixed: Midnight cycle was removing all shop offers. * Fixed: Shop favor decay didn't work. * Fixed: Dune Stalker didn't work. 0.2.3.2 Released February 14th, 2018 @ 10:56pm with build number #063. * Changed: Stoneskin Basilisk ** Mana cost: 3 → ** Value: 560 → * Changed: Persuade ** New effect: Effect: Double your shop favor income for 1 hour. * Changed: Minion value for the Lethal keyword: MAX(100, 400 - attack*40) → * Changed: Shop rarity dropchances (C/R/E/L): 72/25/2.5/0.5% → /0.5% * Changed: Dailies command can now be used in a private chat. * Fixed: Bleeding Sapphire Ring wasn't dealing any damage to its owner. * Fixed: HP change since last midnight in the >leaderboard command didn't contain HP changes from the Champion nominating and mana regeneration cycle. * Fixed: If Mana Scientist's offers contained multiple copies of a single card, only one of them was saved into the event's offer list. * Fixed: Shop offers weren't sorted by their price. 0.2.3.2.1 Released February 15th, 2018 @ 4:53pm with build number #064. * Fixed: Champion was nominated every day. 0.2.3.3 Released February 18th, 2018 @ 11:30pm with build number #065. * Changed: Shop ** Preference system is completely disabled. ** Reroll always generates at least 1 Spell, 1 Minion and 1 cards with rarity Rare or better. ** New command >shop stats. ** Shop favor decay: 5%/day → ** Rarity dropchances (C/R/E/L): 77.5/20/2/0.5% → * Cards ** Baandari Bruiser *** Stats: 3/3 → *** Dominance **** Value: 200 → ** Bear Trap *** Value: 360 → ** Cobalt Guardian *** Cobalt Plating **** Value: 240 → ** Counterspell *** Value: 480 → ** Curse *** Value: 1080 → ** Fake Glory *** Value: 750 → ** Flare *** Value: 360 → ** Freezing Trap *** Value: 800 → ** Hidden Cache *** Value: 240 → ** Midas' Bomb *** Value: 1020 → ** Mind Control *** Value: 1200 → ** Mutiny *** New description: Deal damage to target player equal to the total attack of their minions. *** Value: 2000 → ** Persuade *** Value: 300 → ** Pickpocket *** Value: 1000 → ** Poisoned Arrow *** Value: 920 → ** Purify *** Mana cost: 4 → *** Value: 800 → ** Rich Man's Mana Potion *** Value: 1360 → ** Shadowstep *** Value: 350 → ** Starcall *** Value: 2000 → * Fixed: Purify's mana cost was 5 instead of 4 (on its image it was 6) and it had Protectionc class instead of Utility. * Text correction. 0.2.3.3.1 Released February 18th, 2018 @ 11:37pm with build number #066. * Fixed: If player didn't have any Shop rerolls done, >shop stats command was showing 1 rolled card instead of 0. 0.2.3.3.2 Released February 19th, 2018 @ 3:09pm with build number #067. * Fixed: Dailies command didn't work. * Fixed: Card discovering didn't work. * Fixed: >library stats command wasn't showing all statistics. * Fixed: >shop stats was showing ratio of rolled card rarities only 0% or 100% * Fixed: Baandari Bruiser had outdated image. 0.2.3.3.3 Released February 19th, 2018 @ 11:30pm with build number #068. * Fixed: Mana Pulse (Lasting Mana Potion) and Persuade (Persuade) effects were still effective even after their expiration. 0.2.3.3.4 Released February 21st, 2018 @ 5:54pm with build number #069. * Fixed: Summoning Flame Imp didn't remove the used card from the author's inventory. 0.2.3.3.5 Released February 24th, 2018 @ 3:19pm with build number #070. * Fixed: Rolling a legendary card in the shop was causing a critical error. 0.2.3.4 Released February 25th, 2018 @ 4:18pm with build number #071. * Added: Leaderboard command shows amount of days since the last Champion was nominated. * Changed: Cards ** Arenthia Swindler *** ** Competitive Spirit *** HP loss increase: 10-25% → *** Value: 320 → ** Rajhini Highwayman *** ** Rend Blackhand *** Battlecry now targets Dragons instead of Legendary minions. ** Sleepy Dragon *** Rarity: Common → ** Torval Crook *** *** Mana cost: 4 → *** Stats: 1/4 → 1/ *** Value: 640 → * Changed: Error messages for the Library command are more accurate. * Changed: Mana Scientist event's rarity cost modifiers (C/R/E/L/S): 104/108/112/116/110% → / / / / * Fixed: Summoning Vulgar Homunculus or Pit Lord didn't remove the used card from the author's inventory. * Fixed: Cost randomizer in the Shop, Merchant event or Mana Scientist event didn't work. * Fixed: Merchant event's rarity cost modifiers (R/E/L) were 105/110/115% (instead of 100/110/120%). * Fixed: Trying to view a offer with ID which didn't exist in the Merchant or Mana Scientist event was causing an error. * Fixed: In the Daring Cutpurse's image wasn't Stealth. 0.2.3.4.1 Released February 26th, 2018 @ 3:59pm with build number #072. * Fixed: Stormwind Champion was Epic instead of Rare, had value 780 instead of 960, its mana cost was 5 instead of 7, its stats were 6/8 instead of 6/6 and its artist was Hua Lu instead of Doug Alexander. 0.2.3.4.2 Released February 27th, 2018 @ 5:52pm with build number #073. * Fixed: Royal Battle event didn't work. * Fixed: Summoning Spawn of Shadows didn't remove the used card from the author's inventory. * Fixed: Vulgar Homunculus' Battlecry was dealing 3 damage instead of 2. * Fixed: Pit Lord's was dealing 3 damage instead of 5. * Fixed: Bot was sending an error message if the player wasn't registered even if the command didn't require registration. 0.2.3.5 Released March 3rd, 2018 @ 8:57pm with build number #074. * Added: >shop command shows author's current Gold. * Changed: Cards ** Bleeding Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 8 → *** Value: 1640 → ** Furious Sapphire Ring *** Value: 1820 → ** Howlfiend *** Stats: 3/6 → *** Value: 400 → *** Burning Blood **** Value: 420 → ** Ironbeak Owl *** Value: 540 → ** Poor Man's Sapphire Ring *** Conditions: 1000 → or less Gold and 5 → or less cards in owner's inventory. *** Durability: 5 → *** Value: 1320 → ** Silence *** Value: 500 → ** Stabilized Sapphire Ring *** Value: 1800 → * Changed: The way which bot works with Player's data. (Player entity's source code is almost 38% shorter) ** Bug frequency may be temporarily increased due to this change. * Fixed: Competitive Spirit was increasing HP loss by 10-25% instead of 25% 0.2.3.5.1 Released March 4th, 2018 @ 9:56am with build number #075. * Fixed: Damage from Bleeding Sapphire Ring was adding HP. * Fixed: Shop favor decay was adding shop favor. 0.2.3.6 Released March 4th, 2018 @ 8:44pm with build number #076. * Added: New command Database for manipulation with bot's database. ** Available for developers only. ** Replaces removed Add command. * Changed: Giftbox command has changed emoji in the Help command from �� to ��. * Changed: Quin'rawl Burglar . * Changed: Reversed - Value: 100 → . 0.2.3.6.1 Released March 6th, 2018 @ 6:28pm with build number #077. * Fixed: Erroneous bot's manipulation with duplicate objects. * Fixed: Ratio of rated cards in the >library stats command was counting with Uncollectible cards as well. 0.2.3.6.2 Released March 8th, 2018 @ 9:16am with build number #078. * Fixed: Player effect expiration was causing midnight cycle to fail. ** This bug affects more things than just midnight cycle and will be fixed entirely as soon as possible. 0.2.3.6.3 Released March 8th, 2018 @ 6:40pm with build number #079. * Fixed: Player effect expiration was causing various errors. 0.2.3.6.4 Released March 10th, 2018 @ 12:18pm with build number #080. * Fixed: Bot wasn't responding with any message after card ratings. 0.2.3.6.5 Released March 11th, 2018 @ 10:17am with build number #081. * Fixed: Destroying an Equipment was causing an error. * Fixed: Champion nomination was adding honor instead of removing it. 0.2.3.6.6 Released March 12th, 2018 @ 10:11pm with build number #082. * Fixed: Shop reroll cost was after the first one each day only 200G. 0.2.3.6.7 Released March 14th, 2018 @ 6:28pm with build number #083. * Fixed: Haunted Creeper had Stonetusk Boar's image ID. Trivia * 0.2.3.2 is the first update with complete notes published before its release. * Sleepy Dragon was Rare even before the 0.2.3.4 update. Category:Updates